Endoskeletons
by Noodlekuki
Summary: Michelle Smith, a hapless sophomore in high school, is given what she thinks is easy money with a part time job as night guard at a kiddy restaurant. But with her luck, its beloved animatronic critters get restless after dark. Michelle finds herself in sudden mortal danger and must rally up the help of a few friends to survive five nights at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.


**Hello readers! First, for any people here because of my previous stories, I know it's a bit of a jump, but I was suddenly inspired to write this survival horror fanfic, so... yeah! **

**And for people who haven't read any of my stories, this is my first time writing a full-length story about a horror game, so I hope I can pull it off okay. I mean, I've done some random drabbles for CreepyPasta, The Cabin In The Woods and Outlast on my phone, but this is my first time posting something, so you guys tell me how I'm doing, please!**

**Also, even though this will include some scary moments, my main priority isn't a bunch of mindless killing, I'm also going to try to focus on developing the characters. So if you notice a lot of build-up, that's the reason why. ^^' **

**Anyways, this story will also take from a couple of existing popular mythos, like with the bite of '87 and disappearances of five children. But some concepts will be my own. It's mainly an adventure fanfic, but with slight romance. A little bit of unconventional human/animatronic love going on, but in this fic, the robots aren't just mindless machines, they do have souls...**

**Without further ado, here's a prologue to set things up and give everyone a feel for some of the characters!**

* * *

><p>Michelle Smith sat back against the worn and stained upholstery that made up her parents' corvette. The car rumbled along down the narrow roads of a New England town. Uninspiring scenery flashed by outside the window- trees, trees and yet, more gnarled and dying trees. She narrowed her eyes at the ground, littered with… She thought in her head, vomit orange, mucous yellow and some, blood red leaves. Michelle could only hope that the birthday party she was about to attend would be less boring than this car ride.<p>

The girl picked at her dirty fingernails, turning her attention away from the window. Her parents, in the front seats, chattered about how grown up their little niece was becoming. "Already eight years old", they enthused. Michelle rolled her eyes; the little snot was hardly any different from how she was the last year… or the year before that… or the year before that. Her eyes fell closed and with a sigh, she rested for a few moments.

Minutes later, she blinked and late afternoon sunshine blinded her momentarily. The car had come to a stop. "Hop out, kiddo. We're here." Her father spoke as he slipped out of the drivers' seat. Michelle rubbed at her eyes, then fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Finally…" She murmured and slid out of the car, stretching her limbs.

"Don't look so mopey, Michelle." Her mother said.

"What are you talking about, mom? This is my face." She gestured to herself.

"Well, at least try to smile, then."

The teenage girl groaned and slammed the car door shut, shoving her hands into her pockets. She gazed at the place they'd arrived to. A one-story structure with a clearly aged appearance despite what looked like the attempt of a renovation. The building was painted baby blue and decorated with cheesy rainbows, smiley faces, toys and so on. A big neon sign plastered above read FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA. A couple of animals with instruments were above the lettering. "Oh, great. Discount Chuck E. Cheese's." She commented. This earned a look from her father,

"Come on, it's cheap and just as fun as any other entertainment restaurant."

Michelle shrugged, combing her hair behind her ear. The family entered the restaurant and was greeted by employees dressed in ball caps and blue polo shirts. They were ushered further inside and the girl muttered to her mother, "Wait, and isn't there supposed to be some kind of stamp thingy to keep track of all the kids?"

Mrs. Smith answered, "It's not that big of a place, I'm sure there's less of a risk concerning kidnappings and whatnot…"

"Yeah, that's still not making much sense to me. I mean, regardless of how big the place is or how many people are inside, accidents happen." Michelle pointed out.

In response, her mom said, "Stop overthinking things, it'll be fine." Then she bent over closer, to speak quietly, "Keep saying stuff like that at the party and I'll send you back to the car. You're not going to ruin everyone's good time with a bunch of morbid talk."

"Okay, okay. Fine, whatever." The teen pulled away and began to take in the sights of her environment. Toward the front, there was a cluster of arcade games and to the left of that a play area. On Michelle's right was a stand with several prizes on display and sandwiching that was a drink station and the food ordering counter. Seemed to be just your run-of-the-mill kiddy center. Then her eyes swept toward a stage area and she furrowed her brows. A few of the same creatures that were on the sign outside were situated there: a brown bear with a black top hat holding a microphone in the center, a yellow chicken to his right in a white bib that read, LET'S EAT!, and clutching a cupcake with… "That cupcake has eyes…?" She continued to examine the creatures; to his left was a purple bunny wearing a red bowtie and strumming a guitar. Simple enough. Save for the weathered costumes with old stains she could see from a couple feet away and the jerky movements of the robots. "Ah, it's those weird animatronic things. Lovely." Michelle reached up and stuck a finger into her ear, digging around.

Her attention was diverted away when a four foot tall figure jumped at her torso. "Agh!" She grunted out in surprise and looked down to see her little cousin, Jamie, beaming up at her.

"Michelle, Michelle, you came!" The girl pulled away and hopped about excitedly.

"Hah, hah, yeah… Hey, there, little, uh, munchkin." She ruffled the kid's hair awkwardly. The teenager internally grimaced, thinking of how terrible she was with children.

"Come on, I'll show you where you sit." Jamie grabbed Michelle's hand and tugged her along. The two stopped at a decorated table midway to the stage and the younger one yanked out the chair. "Here you go!"

"Gee, thanks, Jamie." She tried to smile like her mother asked, but was quite sure it looked like something quite different. Luckily, her cousin didn't seem to notice and ran over to the next party guest.

"Still hyperactive as ever, isn't she?" Michelle blinked, then looked over. Her older cousin (by one year), Alyssa, was sitting beside her, a giant pink cone-shaped hat nearly swallowing her head. She resisted the urge to scowl, for the girl was still pretty despite that. Wavy golden hair, bright green eyes and a collection of adorable little freckles dusting her button nose and rosy cheeks… Michelle glanced down at her own dark brown hair, straight as a ruler, thought of her dull brown eyes and pasty complexion.

"What the heck are you wearing?" She pulled a frog face.

"Oh, I don't know, just something to humor Jamie. No one else would wear them." Alyssa answered sheepishly and gestured to a row of untouched party hats.

"Can't imagine why." Michelle raised her eyebrows sarcastically before jabbing her elbow onto the table and resting her chin into her palm. Alyssa laughed and the younger girl smiled, if not faintly. Her cousin was lucky to have a chill personality, otherwise Michelle would probably hate her.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring a friend or boyfriend along. Something to make this a little less painful."

"Pft, I don't have a boyfriend." Alyssa shook her head. "And all my friends have better things to do on a Friday night than sit around at a play center." She readjusted the trap to her hat. "I'm just here to support my little sister." Michelle nodded slowly, then was caught off guard when she was brought into a side hug. "Besides, I've got my favorite cousin to keep me company, don't I?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm your only cousin." She blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her lack of enthusiasm veiled the truth, though. Honestly, Alyssa was one of her closest companions, almost like a sister to her. The sudden uproar of noise signaled the start of the party. Everyone crowded around and soon Michelle was surrounded by snot-nosed little third graders. She made a face when the boy next to her dug into his nostril, producing a wad of the sticky stuff and quietly shoved it into his mouth. Drinks were passed around, followed by the arrival of a large cheese pizza. Jamie, at the center of the table, clapped and giggled like a tyke and quickly asked, "Where's my birthday cake? And my presents?" She looked around for it and her parents answered,

"After everyone's finished with their meal."

"Aw. Well, hurry up everyone, so we can get to the fun part." She said before slurping on a coke. Many of the older guests smiled and marveled, thinking of how cute she was. All Michele could come up with is, _She's kind of a brat. _In fact, she wondered how employees put up with these annoying little kids, and imagined what it'd be like to be those animatronics- who were singing the same jingle about pizza for the third time since she'd arrived.

After everyone was finished eating, a big white cake was brought forth with eight pink candles and a bunch of frosted balloons on top. Jamie "oohed" and nearly hopped in her seat. Everyone sang "Happy Birthday", but she was too excited to pay attention. When she was told to make a wish and blow out the candles, the little girl did so with full force. Michelle watched a bit of spittle land on the icing and winced. As the cake was being delivered to each guest, she stood from her chair. "Gotta go poop."

"I'll save you a slice." Alyssa replied.

"Please, don't." Heading toward the restroom, she glanced back to the stage and shivered, their gaze almost seemed to follow you… When she returned, Jamie had torn through half of the presents and a pile of toys were set aside. It just so happened that she was unwrapping the Smith family's gift at that moment.

"What is it, honey?" Her mother pressed.

"It's… clothes. Bunches and bunches of clothes." Disappointment was evident in her tone.

"Well, that's great, sweetie. You'll have all kinds of nice outfits to show off at school."

"I guess." Jamie shrugged and soon had pushed that away for the largest gift of them all.

_Ungrateful little troll_, Michelle shook her head, noticing her parents' slightly fallen expressions. She sat through the last of the present unwrapping, then wandered off to play in the arcade area when the adults distributed coins. The teen spent a good thirty minutes racking up tickets to buy a prize, earning 1,000 to the younger kids' amazement. Michelle couldn't help feeling a little proud; her good friend Todd's gaming influences were bound to rub off on her at some point. Eventually, she moved on, though, back toward the show area. The girl noticed Alyssa lingering by a side stage and furrowed her brows. The blonde had pulled away purple curtains slightly and was peeking behind. Michelle caught up to her, "Um, Alyssa, I don't think you're supposed to be messing with the robots when they're not performing."

"Oh, it's fine. I'm not even touching it, just looking."

"Welp." Michelle relented, then glanced closer at her cousin. She was staring intently at the creature behind the curtains, almost in a daze. The brunette leaned over to get a better look at the animatronic and saw that it was a red fox with a black eye patch not quite over his right eye, a silver hook on his hand of the same side and brown trousers. _A pirate fox, how inspiring_, she thought to herself. Her stare went down to a white sign stamped SORRY! OUT OF ORDER.

"They look so realistic." Alyssa spoke suddenly.

"Err, yeah, sure, if you know, you ignore the glaringly obvious mechanical parts." She pointed to the exposed joints, scant of any furry covering. If the older girl recognized her sarcasm, she didn't let on.

"No, the eyes." Michelle followed her gaze up. "It's like they're looking right at you." When she turned back to Alyssa, a bit of confusion came over her. The girl was touching at her hair, faintly combing back what had been pulled into the usual low ponytail and… somehow, she appeared self-conscious.

"Girls!" Their mothers called from the table. "Time to go now." Michelle looked back to them and nodded.

"Come on." She tugged at Alyssa's sleeve. Her cousin blinked, then faced the younger teen.

"Okay." Once they were at the table, she noticed that Jamie looked rather grumpy.

"Mommy, I don't wanna go home yet." She whined.

"Now, honey, we need to get back home so that you can get a full night's rest. We're heading off to that indoor water park early tomorrow morning, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Yay!" Jamie cheered and made a beeline for the exit. Michelle joined her parents and Alyssa helped her own with all the presents.

"Need any extra help?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Oh, no, we're good. You three can head off, now, if you'd like. And thanks for coming, too!" Her uncle replied.

"No problem!" Was both parents' reply.

"See you at school." Alyssa waved to Michelle and the brunette managed a tiny grin. As she glanced back, the girl caught the eye of that brown bear, jerking from side to side in the middle of the stage. Michelle shuddered.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it so far? Please review, follow and favorite! There'll be more soon. ;)<strong>


End file.
